In the Time of Dying
by Mary'sStories
Summary: A plague upon South Park leads up to an apocalyptic situation, leaving Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker through a tidal wave of emotions. They can either step closer to the truth of how the disease broke out, or they die trying.


Craig's P.O.V

In the mist of the forest I couldn't see much, I was off alone since I hadn't been able to convince any of my friends to come with me, and they wonder why I'm alone most the time, probably because every time I offer for them to come with me they never do. As I walked I found myself hearing a noise in the distance, like groaning. I paused listening closely to the sound, I could officially conclude that it was indeed human. I stalked closer and closer to the noise that was enticing curiosity out of me. It was like I was unable to keep myself away from the sound, despite my inner thoughts telling me there was course even as a child I was somehow prone to danger, not because I really wanted it, more like it wanted me. Except this time, I was drawn to the noise, maybe the person was injured or something like that, I had to check, but then once I got close enough to where the sound was just behind two shrubs I paled. There was blood on the ground even a little spill of left over organs. My adrenaline pulsed and I slowly pushed the shrubs aside, what I saw freaked me out, there was a person eating another person like they were a buffet, blood, guts, and glory. I felt sick to my stomach but my first instinct screamed at me to run, so I did, what else was I supposed to do? I felt like I wasn't even moving my feet as I ran, I guess it was because of the adrenaline that kicked in, or maybe running hadn't bothered me, I don't think I'll ever truly know the answer. Either way I had to get out of the woods. I sprinted through the route I came, surprised to find that I actually remembered it. I soon came to a halting stop because the exit of the forest was filled with more people in which I could assume have ate other people, but they were all different, some had limbs missing, some had hair ripped from their scalp, some were covered in blood, and some had their organs exposed. I stood their trying to rack at my brain for ideas, what could I possibly do. I glanced around me, only to find a rather large stick on the ground, meaning I had one choice, bash their brains in and run without hesitation. I grabbed the stick and prepared myself for everything that could happen. One, as I run they could grab onto me and eat me alive, two I end up tripping and following leading to the same outcome of being eaten alive, three I actually make it out only to run into another and again get eaten alive, four I sprint out and make it alive so that I can find my friends. I cling to option four as a desperate hope. I take a deep breath and rush through the horde, hitting the ones in my way, knocking them down efficiently, I make it through in a matter of seconds, but I keep sprinting until I'm in my town.

Once I hit the town, I see how eerily deserted it is. I glance around to see buildings and homes with broken glass and blood splattered against the pavement, great. For all I know the whole town could be dead and I would be all alone. That thought highly intimidated me, but I would have to pull through, this situation was one of life and death, and if I let fear take me over like a plague I'd be in a world of trouble. I started to search for things I could do to get some weapons. I knew Jimbo's guns was there, but the only question I had was; is it safe? At this point all I could do was go there, so I did, I started walking slowly, keeping caution towards alleyways not knowing what could pop out at any moment. I sighed out and glanced over seeing Tweak bros coffee, I froze, I felt any hope of seeing Tweek shatter, the glass was broke blood was everywhere, oh and his mom was eating her husband, how nice. Great, fucking perfect, there goes one of my best friends, well a crush actually, but no one needed to know that. I quickly tiptoed around Tweek's mom and dad, not wanting her to attack me, then once I was safe I quickly sprinted towards Jimbo's shop. Within a few minutes I found myself there in one piece, good enough. I opened the door and waltzed in expecting a zombie, luckily there was none so I was safe, now time to get weapons. I surveyed the whole shop, I had so far equipped a baseball bat, and found a bag to carry weapons in, and I put a couple of handguns in there and lots of ammo, followed by my favorite, a machete. I zipped the bag up once I was finished and slung it over my shoulder, I held the baseball bat tightly in my hand and walked out into the foggy abyss that was now indeed my city. I tried to scope out the rest of the town, maybe find someone, but with all these abandoned buildings and the walking dead roaming around, I highly doubted there would be any sign of life. Suddenly my mind went blank as I felt something slam into the back of my head, my vision grew blurry and everything went black

Tweek's P.O.V

My parents are dead, and so is Token. It's only me and Clyde. Currently we were huddling together in a corner of a convince store, the only thing that sounded was my slight whimpers and his ragged breathing. We wanted to find Craig, but the last we heard of him was him asking us to come into the woods with him, the woods was mostly likely a nest, for all we know he could have the same fate as Token or my parents. Clyde held me close as if almost hearing my thoughts. "We'll find him Tweekie, we just gotta hang tough for a bit." He reassured me. Honestly his words didn't help, they were kind but they didn't do any justice for either of us, I know he was just trying to convince himself more than he was me, but it's okay I don't mind. I just nuzzled my face against his shoulder and nodded, hoping he would think his words worked, even if they didn't. This was a cruel reality for both of us, and honestly it felt like we were the last people on Earth fighting for survival, all I could think about was Craig and getting supplies, we had weapons, I guess this store could provide some kind of food, and water. Maybe we had all the supplies we needed, but it would run out eventually, and what would we do then? I forced myself to close my eyes, I needed to relax, I can't stress Clyde out, he's been through enough, and so have I. All I could do was allow myself to drift off into sleep.

When I woke up I heard shouting and gun shots, I jolted out of my sleep and saw Clyde standing in front of the doors. I sluggishly sat up, feeling something warm slip off my shoulders, I glanced down and saw Clyde's jacket in my lap. I looked back up at Clyde to see him glaring as the noise of an engine revving up sounded. I felt dizzy and I couldn't pull myself up, I wanted to know what was going on but my legs refused to move and I didn't know what to do except sit here. Once the skidding of tires faded away Clyde looked back me, there was a cut on his cheek and his shirt was ripped up a bit. "C- Clyde?" I mumbled out, staring at him dazedly. "Hey Tweekie." He greeted, kneeling down next me. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, looking serious. I nodded my head. "I woke up to gunshots and shouting." I told him. "There was a gang that tried to come here, I woke up to them touching you so I forced them out." He said gesturing to the cut on his cheek, and the rip in his shirt. I frowned, he fought off a gang for me. I felt a pang of guilt hit my chest. He must have noticed because he gently brushed my bangs away from forehead and kissed it lightly, I swear sometimes he was like a protective sibling and it's really nice to know he's here for me. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. "So, I really want to go out and find Craig, but I'll need you to stay here to watch over the store, just to make sure the store stays safe." I was a little surprised at how serious he was, and honestly being alone with some time to think sounded great, so I slowly nodded. He grinned at me. "Thanks Tweekie, I can't guarantee I'll find him, but I'll do my best." He told me. I nodded again and grabbed the shotgun holding it close to me. I stared straight at him. "Be careful please Clyde." I begged. "I will be." With those final words he left the store, leaving me alone in this hell for a couple of hours.


End file.
